


Unimaginable light

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: But mostly fluff, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Happy, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Some brief allusions to Aaron's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: “The pub, pints, a game of darts, Aaron and Robert hanging with Vic and Adam while Chas watches from behind the bar and she reflects on the changes she’s noticed in Aaron in the last couple months.” Based on a prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robron101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/gifts).



> The summary of this fic is a prompt which was lovingly given to me by Geena. (I'm sorry it took so long, love, and I am working on the other one I swear!!) Happy reading! :)

There was a decent crowd in tonight. Not as many as last week when they had that stag-do, but the pub drew in more punters tonight than it usually did on a Thursday night.

Chas heard Adam’s bellowing laugh and followed the sound to the dart board in the room. Robert was bending over to pick up a dart which had, clearly, gone off the mark somewhat. Aaron was shaking his head at his boyfriend. ‘Thought you said you could play!’ he accused.

‘I can!’ Robert yelped. ‘I’ve… had a bit to drink that’s all.’

Aaron grinned and rolled his eyes. ‘Right, next time, I’m gonna team up with Vic. At least then I’ll know what it’s like to be on a winning team.’

Robert opened his mouth to object, then realising that actually, he couldn’t argue with the leader board, he shut it again. Chas grinned to herself. It wasn’t often she witnessed Robert Sugden being rendered speechless.

‘Oi! That’s my brother you’re talkin’ about!’ Vic slurred. 

‘Yeah, and I also paid you a compliment,’ Aaron reasoned. ‘You’re off your bleedin’ ‘ead but you’re still rakin’ in more points than Gary Anderson over here.’ 

Instead of answering, Robert plastered himself against Aaron’s side, grinning when his boyfriend shoved him away. 

‘Loverboy, it’s your go!’ Adam said. He shoved the darts into Aaron’s hand and pushed him in the direction of the dart board.

Chas smiled to herself. Aaron’s smile was the best thing she could ever hope to see. Just half a year ago, she was fretting about his every move, worrying every time he went out that he didn’t do something stupid. There had been such a change in the atmosphere: things felt more relaxed, as if they were all willing and ready to move on from the horrifying place they had been in.

Aaron picked up the empty glasses and brought them over to the bar. Chas grinned at him, and nodded to the game. ‘Thought Robert was meant to be good at everything?’ she said playfully.

Her son laughed, and her heart soared. ‘Yeah, well, think we’ve found his weakness.’ As she poured three more pints, and a wine for Vic, she noticed his eyes darting back to his friends and boyfriend, a smile on his lips as he watched Robert try and cheat Adam and Vic out of a couple of points. 

‘It’s good to see you smile, son,’ she said quietly.

Aaron ducked his head. ‘Mum…’

‘No, I’m not gettin’ soppy or anything. I’m just saying. It’s nice to see your happy face back.’

A corner of his mouth lifted. ‘Yeah, well. Impossible not to, when those three are makin’ fools of ‘emselves.’ She grinned and handed over the drinks, watching as he balanced them carefully before Robert noticed and took his pint and Vic’s wine off his hands. Aaron carried himself a lot lighter, she noticed. His shoulders weren’t squared as if ready for a fight, and they weren’t lowered in self-loathing and sadness. 

There was a lot to be grateful for, and so many people that Chas should thank—and did internally thank daily—for Aaron being able to move on like this. Liv, Robert, Cain, the whole village had supported Aaron in their own ways. They all had a hand in Aaron being where he was now: laughing, smiling, being the young man he should have been. 

‘You alright?’

She startled a little at Paddy’s voice, sitting at the bar and smiling at her in that way that made her feel warm and happy. ‘Yeah.’ She nodded at Aaron. ‘Just watchin’ them.’

Paddy chuckled at the antics of the young group. ‘Nice to see him acting his age,’ he said. Then he grinned. ‘Not something I thought I’d ever say.’

‘He was… difficult, wasn’t he?’ 

‘Can’t blame him, knowin’ what we know.’ Their smiles dropped a little. ‘Another pint, Chas?’ he said, effectively bringing them both out of their shared memories of a much younger, angrier Aaron. ‘Doesn’t seem real, does it?’ Paddy said. ‘They seem like two different people now, Aaron then and Aaron now.’

‘Mmm.’ She handed him his pint. ‘Could say the same for his boyfriend as well.’ Robert had a blushing Aaron gathered in his arms. They didn’t usually get this close and cosy in a public place, but the drinks were flowing, as was their good mood.

‘Who would’ve thought it, eh?’ Paddy said in wonderment. ‘Our son and Robert Sugden.’ They gave each other a smile that spoke of years spent in love, and as friends but in all of them was the young man that kept them joined. They looked up at Adam’s voice, laughing and shouting at his best friend who he could clearly see was cheating. Aaron tried an innocent look, but fell short. He and Robert giggled at each other like schoolboys. The way they were drinking, they’d either be snoring loudly tonight, or having extremely loud sex. Either way, she’d need her earplugs again. Not that she’d ever begrudge Aaron any of this happiness.

He had been through so much in his short life, but he came out the other side, a little more jaded but still so ready to love and live. Chas was so proud of him; so proud to call him her son.

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [Port in a Storm](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
